This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. Displays such as organic light-emitting diode displays have pixels with light-emitting diodes. The light emitting diodes each have electrodes (i.e., an anode and a cathode). Emissive material is interposed between the electrodes. During operation, current passes through the emissive material between the electrodes, generating light.
The electrodes in an organic light-emitting diode display are formed from a photolithographically patterned layer of conductive material. Electrodes are organized in a regularly spaced array. This type of arrangement simplifies the layout of thin-film transistor circuits for the display.
It may be desirable to incorporate electrical components into a display. If care is not taken, the electrodes and other circuitry in a display may interfere with these components.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved display arrangements for accommodating the addition of electrical components.